


Forever and Ever, Amen

by Dalittlemermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Extra fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, alternative universe, feel good, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalittlemermaid/pseuds/Dalittlemermaid
Summary: Let it be known that Dean Winchester was not a planning man. He takes pride in that fact. He goes full throttle, head first, act now, ask questions later into everything he’s ever done and hey, it’s never failed him yet. So when he decided that it was finally time to propose to his best friend, he was just going to wing it. Buy a ring, go down on one knee, give a little speech, and wham! Best boyfriend/fiancé ever. Easy peasy.





	Forever and Ever, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic in 10 years, wow I’m old haha! It’s the outline of an old story I wrote back then, but I changed it to fit my current OTP and doctored it up! So if you were in the Gerard/Frank fandom, this may seem familiar, but I promise this is my work. 
> 
> This is not betaed - so there’s probably tense mix ups and grammar problems. So sorry about that!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! Thelittlemermaidshipsdestiel

Let it be known that Dean Winchester was not a planning man. He takes pride in that fact. He goes full throttle, head first, act now, ask questions later into everything he’s ever done and hey, it’s never failed him yet. So when he decided that it was finally time to propose to his best friend, he was just going to wing it. Buy a ring, go down on one knee, give a little speech, and wham! Best boyfriend/fiancé ever. Easy peasy. 

His little brother Sam however, just laughed in his face when he told him and exclaimed, “Dude! You’ve got to do something more special than that! Don’t you think Cas deserves a little more thought than just thrusting a ring at him and going ‘Marry me!’” 

Dean sputtered, as he mulled over Sam’s words. “Well, when you put it that way...” He muttered picking at a thread of his worn out flannel. “Just help me pick out a ring bitch, Cas will marry me regardless of how much planning I do!” He reasoned marching away arms waving wildly in frustration.

Sam rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair taking long strides to catch up to his brother. “Fine, jerk. Don’t say I didn’t try to warn ya when Cas says no!” 

Green eyes went comically wide and he turned around to face his brother, “You don’t think he’d say no just because I didn’t do anything fancy do you?” Dean worried, hands shaking at the thought of losing the love of his life because he didn’t do something over the top.

Sam sighed in exasperation, “No, I don’t think he would, but Dean. This is a big deal, don’t you think you should put a little more effort into this?” He said softly stopping his brother just short of the entrance of the jewelry store.

Thinking about how much Cas has put up with his shit throughout the years, he’s surprised that his lover hasn’t ran for the hills long ago. Between Dean’s crazy hours working at the auto shop Bobby owns, coming home sweaty and greasy from being under cars all day, to his constant smart ass remarks and his non-existent cooking skills, he’s honestly blown away by the patience of his boyfriend. One of the many things he loves about his blue eyed angel. 

“You’re right Sammy, I’m going to pull out all the stops!” Dean grinned, smacking his brother on the shoulder as he walked past him, stalking off into the jewelry store to buy his angel the most perfect ring. 

The taller man laughed and started to follow behind his older brother while he shouted, “Stop calling me Sammy! I’m not five years old anymore Dean!”

That had been almost a month ago. They did end up buying a ring that day, after an hour of debate with Sam and the lady that was working the jewelry counter. Dean walked away with a beautiful black tungsten ring with a inlay of blue running down the middle of it nestled neatly in a black velvet box. He had it hidden safely in his leather jacket’s inner pocket to not raise any suspicion later. 

Another month went by and he still had no idea what to do. So, since Dean Winchester was not known to be a planning man, he’d been trying to get advice from anyone and everyone. Much to the chagrin of his loved ones. The waitress at the diner where he stops and picks up coffees for the guys (she was semi helpful — just do something from the heart deary!), the lady behind the counter at the local deli (who was kind of helpful as well — why not just make him dinner and put it in his wine glass?), all the married guys at the auto shop, including Bobby who agreed with his original plan (Thank you Bobby!) and Benny who thinks he just needs to get this over with so he can stop whining about it while he’s trying to get his work done (aka no fucking help at all). 

Finally though, after countless phone calls to and from his really not so helpful anymore – Sammy stop fucking laughing this was your idea dammit! – little brother, a flurry of emails back and forth to Charlie, and pissing off almost everyone in his hometown of Lawrence, Kanas he is officially ready to surprise his boyfriend. 

He decided that their two year anniversary was the perfect time to pop the question. The little fixer upper that they bought last year was almost completely dark; the only light was coming from the soft glow from the many scented candles that he had strategically placed all around their home to set the mood. Fruit flavors filled the air, notes of strawberry and lemonade making their home smell like Bath and Body Works and at this point, it probably is one from the amount of money he spent there. The sales ladies at the store nearby nearly cried when he told them what he was doing. Shrieks of “OMG, that’s so cute, Becky did you hear this?!” and the soft cries of “Why are all the cute/good ones gay?!” Followed him out of the store and made him blush profusely. 

Outside on that Thursday evening, the weather was perfect. Just like he had prayed it would be. The wind was calm and cool, making the weather just chilly enough to wear a jacket but not too cold enough to make a walk under the stars unbearably uncomfortable. ‘Cause he totally had that shit planned.

Throwing on his signature flannel over his gray t-shirt he looks out the window and smiled brightly. His angel of a boyfriend was getting out of his car - or the pimpmobile as Dean loved to call it, jean clad ass sticking out of the driver side door as he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. 

Dean took a deep breath and had to pull his eyes away from the window. “Tonight is going to be special dammit! I’m not going to fuck it up by getting all hot and bothered over him getting out of the car,” He growled to himself as he painstakingly turned away from eye fucking his delicious boyfriend and walked over to the couch, sitting down in what he hoped was his natural ‘I’ve just been watching re-runs of Dr. Sexy all day and not running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off’ pose.

“Honey I’m home!” Cas shouted cheerily as he wandered through the front door of their home and dropped his messenger bag next to their front entrance table. “You’ll never believe who–” Castiel paused, his eyes going comically wide as he took in the sight before him. “Whoa, Dean? What’s going on?” 

“Well Cas,” Dean started getting up from his place on the couch and walked over to his boyfriend who was standing slack jawed by the open door. “Since today is our two year anniversary I decided to do something special for you.” He stated softly, shutting the front door and sliding his arm around his shocked boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Cas cuddled into Dean’s warm body, his lean runners body fitting perfectly against his muscular boyfriend and hummed contently. “Awww, you shouldn’t have.” 

“Well, I wanted to angel,” Dean said tilting his lovers face up so he could look him in the eyes and what he sees is nothing but pure love in Castiel’s expressive pools of blue. “I love you.” Dean whispered, his voice had this silky tone to it, like the smoothest velvet ever made, making his boyfriend just melt into his arms and mutter an ‘I love you too’ in reply into the scruff of his unshaven neck. 

Dean presses a gentle kiss to the mop of crazy brown hair of his boyfriend’s head and steers the smaller man deeper into their home and into their dining room. 

Castiel gasped as tears sprang up in his baby blues making everything just a little blurry. “Dean, you did all this for me?” He asked wiping away his hazy vision to fully take in the sight of the room. The lights in their dining room were down low, just like the living room. A couple of small tea light candles were burning softly on the island with two tall candlesticks burning brightly in the middle of their rustic kitchen table which was set to perfection. A bottle of wine chilling in a bucket off to the side and the room smelled delicious - like garlic and herbs. 

“Of course I did angel, you deserve some special treatment for putting up with me for two years,” Dean chuckled taking the worn out beige trench coat off his lover’s shoulders and gently nudging him to the already pulled out chair at the table. “Have a seat baby, I’ll bring out dinner.”

Dean took the trench coat, hung it up in the hall closet, took a deep, calming breath, and walked back into the kitchen to grab dinner. 

“I hope you’re hungry!” Dean exclaimed as he opened the oven, mouth watering scents of Castiel’s favorite food wafting through the air. “And before you ask, no I didn’t make it.” 

Cas let out a puff of laughter, full well knowing that if his boyfriend actually made dinner, the fire department would be here spraying the house down. “Who made it then? I’ll have to thank them later for saving our house from disaster!”

Rolling his eyes Dean muttered, “Jess did, couldn’t risk burning your favorite dinner tonight.” When he turned around, pasta in his oven mitted hands, he knew that all this planning was worth it. His boyfriend looked breathtaking just sitting at the table looking at him, candlelight bathing his face in an angel like glow. His baby blues were shinning brightly with nothing but love, his chapped pink lips pulled into a soft smile.

“Dean, I don’t know what to say-“ Cas started as the green eyed man walked the food over to the dinner table and started to serve a helping onto the plates. “This smells delicious, I can’t believe you did all this for me!”

After plating their dinner, Dean set the rest of the pasta off to the side of the table and grabbed his lovers hands in his. “Believe it baby, you deserve this. I wouldn’t be half the man I am today without you.” A soft kiss was placed on Castiel’s forehead. “Would you like some wine my darling?”

“I would love some, thank you.” Cas whispered in awe and shock, trying to commit everything to memory, he wants to remember this forever.

An hour later, after a few glasses of wine were shared and plates were filled then emptied again, Dean cleaned up the table and took his lovers hand. “Come on baby, let’s go for a walk.” 

“Okay,” Cas agreed breathlessly, so touched that his manly ‘I don’t do feelings’ boyfriend would do something so special for him that his azure eyes were getting just a little misty again.

“Let’s go then,” Dean purred guiding his partner out of their home, stopping only to grab his leather jacket, the trench coat that Cas always wears, and to lock the door.

It was about late afternoon when the men walked out into the fall air holding hands; the sun was just setting over the horizon. Beautiful orange and red hues outlined the buildings that lined the streets of downtown Lawrence. 

“Where are we going Dean?” Cas asked swinging their clasped hands back and forth giddy as a child on Christmas. 

The taller man just grinned down at his partner, his emerald eyes twinkling and said mischievously, “You’ll see.” Cas pouted up at his boyfriend and opened his mouth to retort but Dean just ruffled his hair and kissed him on the nose causing Cas to scrunch up like a bunny. Dean cooed in his head at his adorable boyfriend. “We’re almost there babe, just another block.” 

“Fine,” Cas replied a small pout still in place. Dean laughed at his angels antics, he loved the childlike nature that he had. 

A few minutes later the handsome couple found themselves standing in front of the only bar Cas has ever willingly been to (besides The Roadhouse, which didn’t really count). It used to be a vintage piano bar, with dueling pianists battling it out with covers of songs chosen by the audience. It was run down and dirty now, closed to the public years ago, but it still held a special place in Dean’s heart. He made a mental note to thank Gabe later for dragging Cas out that night.

“What are we doing here Dean?” Cas questioned bemused, stepping closer to the brick building, and standing on his toes to look through the grimy window as memories came flooding back. Old school rock music played by pianos, beer and liquor being passed around merrily, the most beautiful green eyes and a chiseled jaw line. Castiel remembers being embarrassingly drunk blabbering loudly to Gabe at how hot he thought Dean was and how he’d love to have those bow legs wrap around his waist later. 

“Do you remember this place Cas?” Dean asked striding up behind the shorter man and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Of course I do Dean,” the younger man turned in his boyfriend’s arms and looked up into his sparking green eyes. “It was the night we first met.” 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ lips gently. “You were so gorgeous that night,” he murmured running his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark brown hair. “I didn’t think I had a chance in hell with you.” 

They stood there for a while just reminiscing in past memories of that night until the sun turned from an orange hue to a purple causing the street lights to shine. 

“Come on Cas, I’ve got two more places we have to go to.” Dean said grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragging him down the street to their second destination. 

It takes them about ten minutes to get to the next place, the park about two neighborhoods down from the street they currently live on. One of the many reasons they bought their fixer upper here, so they could be surrounded by memories of their love for one another. 

Dean gently steered Cas over to the playground on his right and ran with childlike glee over to the set of swings in the middle of the playground where he plops down on the sturdiest looking one. It gave a small groan and sank a bit, but it didn’t collapse under his weight. So he counted it as a win and gave a little swing. As he was swinging, he heard a small chuckle so he looked up and gave his most shit eating grin.  

This is what he loved most about his boyfriend, he could always be himself around Cas. Never had to worry about staying manly and tough, he could let his inner child run free. He had never felt more at home with anyone before, that’s how he knew Castiel was ‘the one’. 

When he heard a familiar groan and clank of chains, he turned to his right and gave his boyfriend a gentle grin. “How about this place love?” 

Cas gave a small dreamy sigh thinking back to that night. “We had our first kiss here.” 

“That’s right babe,” Dean got up off of his swing and kneeled down in front of Cas. “You looked absolutely gorgeous that night too.” He told his boyfriend before giving him a firm but sweet peck on the lips. 

Pulling away so he doesn’t get too caught up in making out with his love, Dean reached a hand out and cupped the side of Cas’ face. He ran his thumb lovingly across the pink hue spreading its way across his boyfriend’s face. Cas leans into the touch and lets out a small kitten like purr. 

There was still a light rosy blush high on Cas’ cheekbones when Dean pulls his hand away to take Cas’ hand and pull him up from the swing. “We’ve got one last spot to go to,” he said interlacing their fingers together again. “It’s gonna be a little ways to walk, but I really want to show you this place.” 

“Okay,” Cas answered, a little breathlessly letting himself be dragged down the sidewalk toward a small patch of woods behind the park. 

The sun had officially gone down a few minutes later, making the air around them become a little more crisp and chilly. Cas shivered in his trench coat as a cold gust of wind came blowing across his already frosty red cheek. 

Seeing his boyfriend shiver, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer to his own body, warming him up with his own body heat. “Don’t worry Cas, we’re almost there,” Dean whispered into the nest of messy brown hair, bending back a tree branch blocking their way so they could get past unscathed. “And here we are.” 

“Oh wow,” Cas gasped blue eyes sparkling taking in the scene in front of him.

They were at a lake. A lake he didn’t even know existed, with two long wooden docks disappearing down into the water. A light fog had just set in making the lake look gray, giving it this slightly haunted feel and it made the mountains on the other side look almost nonexistent. It was an absolutely beautiful sight. 

“I didn’t even know this was here,” Cas murmured taking a few small steps forward carefully so he wouldn’t fall through. Just enough so the tips of his shoes were on the wood from the dock. He looked down at the water glistening in the moonlight and sighed contently. He just couldn’t believe Dean would go through all this trouble for him.

Dean followed his boyfriend, wrapping both arms around his waist. Cas let his head fall backward to let it rest comfortably on Dean’s shoulder and folded his hands into the taller mans. 

“I found it a few years ago. I was in a fight with Sammy so I took off needing some space. Almost broke my ankle running through the brush, but I think it was worth it.” He whispered, his breath coming out in tiny puffs tickling the back of Cas’ ear. 

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, just basking in the love of each other’s embrace. 

“Hey Dean,” Cas said turning his head slightly to look at his boyfriend. “I don’t remember this place though; you’ve been bringing me to places all night that have meaning to us...” the brown haired man asked curiously before he sighed happily and snuggled deeper into his lover’s arms, who then started to unwrap them from his boyfriend. The younger man makes a distressed noise and turned around making grabby hands at Dean to cuddle him again. 

“Hopefully you will after this,” Dean replied as he kneeled down onto one knee and dug into his jacket pocket. “Castiel James Novak, you’ve made me the happiest man alive. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. You’re my best friend, my angel, you’ve saved me from the unhappiness that was eating away my soul. Will you please do me the honors of being my husband?” 

Cas gasped, happy tears streaming down his face as he nodded his head rapidly. “Yes, oh my god yes. Of course I will!” he hiccuped falling ungracefully to his knees so he’s face to face with the love of his life. 

Dean beamed so brightly that he put all the stars to shame, took out the wedding band he agonized over out of the black velvet box, and slid it onto his fiancé’s finger. Cas sniffled a bit and laughed before lunging forward give his soon to be husband a passionate kiss. 

“I don’t know you could be such a hopeless romantic Dean,” Cas murmured into the older mans neck as he placed sloppy open mouth kisses along his Adam’s apple. 

“Only for you my angel,” Dean said running his fingers through Cas’ messy brown hair and looking down at the rest of his life pretty much cuddled up in his lap. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/suggestions/kudos anything! I’d love to hear feedback to get me back into the swing of writing again! :)


End file.
